


“Have you been crying?”

by Cowgirl_Lou (Louise2212)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Chapter 2: Horseshoe Overlook (Red Dead Redemption 2), F/M, Fluff, Gender Neutral, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 17:44:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louise2212/pseuds/Cowgirl_Lou
Summary: You realise something very important as you start thinking over how you ended up living with the Van der Linde gang





	“Have you been crying?”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CupOfEarleGrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupOfEarleGrey/gifts).

> Yet another Tumblr prompt - this time from one of my own favourite writers. 😘💖  
(Seriously check out CupOfEarleGrey's work on here - you won't be disappointed!)

Finding a quiet spot in camp was never easy, but the area behind Javier & Charles’s tent was always peaceful enough. You sat yourself down, dangling your feet over the cliff edge as you let your mind wander.

How had you fell in with this group of outlaws? Only a few months ago you were still living at home, surrounded by your family, but now you had no idea where they were. That’s if they had survived of course.

Thinking back on that night you felt the sadness well up inside & a stream of tears beginning to fall down your face. Suddenly distracted by the sound of the other camp members beginning to wake up & start their daily routine, you quickly wiped your eyes & tried to shake the unpleasant thoughts from your head, choosing instead to focus on beautiful landscape in front of you.

Of course, there were worse places you could have ended up; laying dead in the middle of Valentine’s mud soaked main street was very nearly a reality after you had once again drunk far too much & decided to start a fight with some random guy. He had quickly drew his revolver, taking aim at you causing you to freeze in terror at the thought that this could be it for you. Luckily, another man had came out of nowhere to “accidentally” knock into first one before he had chance to fire that fatal shot between your eyes, and all that you could do in your drunken stupor was stand and watch as a small scuffle broke out between them two instead.

It seemed like a hazy dream at the time, but you distinctly recall seeing the smaller man pull his knife out and ask your would be assassin “_Quieres que te corte la garganta cabron_? _Vamos_!” Neither you or the first guy knew what was actually being said, but you both understood the threatening tone behind it. This had caused the bigger man to run off in the direction of the sheriffs office, while your hero walked over to greet you and check that you were okay.

He introduced himself as Javier & asked for your own name before kindly offering you a ride out of town. It was just as well he did as you couldn’t for the life of you remember where you’d hitched your mount. It also didn’t help that at this very moment Sheriff Malloy had appeared at the top of the street demanding to know who was disturbing the peace in his town. As Javier helped you on to his American Paint, he asked if you were staying nearby, or if there was anywhere he could take you to. You shook your head telling him “I have nowhere & nobody”. He simply nodded sympathetically whilst kicking his horse into action, disappearing in the opposite direction to the Sheriff’s booming voice.

Attempting to make small talk on the journey, he explained to you that he and his friends could provide you with a place to keep your head down for a while. They were based in an area known as Horseshoe Overlook, which was only a short ride away and that you’d be welcome to stay as long as you needed to.

He was right about it not being far away and you had soon arrived at the enclosed site which housed several tents. Dismounting from the horse that you had heard Javier call Boaz, you were met with many bemused expressions from his fellow camp mates, yet the one thing that struck you most was the warmness of these strangers who all seemed to be some kind of lost soul like yourself.

Over the next few weeks, most of the people there had treated you kindly, but you couldn’t help but feel a special bond with your saviour Javier. You’d often stay up into the small hours, usually fighting your tiredness, to listen intently as he entertained the camp with songs sung in his native tongue. And you were more than honoured whenever he asked you to go a fishing trips to a nearby quiet spot along the Dakota River.

It was here you both opened more to each over. He learnt parts of your history & he responded by telling you of his childhood in Mexico. It was on these trips that, slowly over time, you both realised that you had developed feelings for each other and soon the fishing was forgotten about, replaced by stolen moments of just enjoying each others company away from the hustle and bustle of camp.

* * *

🎵🎻🎵🎻

* * *

You were brought out of your memories by the sound of a gentle melody coming from nearby. You turned your head to see your beloved Javier sitting with his eyes closed strumming his guitar. Lifting yourself up, you made your way over and gladly sat next on the ground next to him. Feeling your presence nearby, he simply smiled to himself and whispered “You looked so peaceful sitting there. I didn’t want to disturb you, but I thought you might like some company.” Slowly opening his eyes to look at you, he abruptly stopped playing and took your hands into his own. “_Cariño? Que te pasa?_” he asked with concern, wiping your tear stained cheeks ““**Have you been crying?**”

“I was just a bit homesick.” you admitted, leaning your head into the palm of his hand ”But I’ve realised something. My home is here now – with you” He softly kissed your forehead, wrapping an arm around your waist, as you rested your head on his shoulder

“As long as we have each other, that’s all we need” he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

>   
**Translations:**  
  
**_Quieres que te corte la garganta cabron?_** = Do you want me to cut your throat open bastard?  
**_Vamos! **= Get gone!**_  
**  
**_Cariño? Que te pasa?_** = Darling? What's wrong?
> 
> Thanks to danamyg for helping correct my previous mistakes


End file.
